WereHearts
by Anti-Striker
Summary: One night Sora Arata Hikaru is attacked by a pack of Raging wolves. Suddenly his hole world and everything that is reality turns upside down. But he soon finds not only his brother who has been lost, but someone who turns out to be his one true love...
1. Prolouge

**alright, i decided to try and start another story, cause i have gotten to the point were i'm lost in my other story. I've had this idea for a while, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Sora Arata Hikaru's blue aquatic-cobalt eyes looked around the large clearing in the woods, something was terribly wrong, it was just his 22nd birthday no longer than 2 days ago, and he felt a Certain…oh how do you say…unwanted presence. Not only did he have a feeling that something that something was watching him, but their had been RUMORS of disapearances in the woods, OF PEOPLE HIS AGE! His big brother Riku Mazazaki did just the other day…He suddenly heard a small howl not to far away and he jumped practically right out of his blue and black boots!

Suddenly he heard a growl, "H-hell-o?".

"Grrr…"

He started shaking…

"Grrr…"

…his heart started pounding in his chest…

"Grrr…"

"He-l-lo..?"

"Grr…" he felt his palms start to sweat…

He backed away very slowly and muttered to himself comfortingly "it's only a fox…it's only a fox…it's harmless…"

But it wasn't…a wolf with a beautiful icy-white coat, pink nose, and sparkling gem like eyes, jumped out…Sora turned and ran.

He ran fast but suddenly more wolves appeared jumping out at him from the darkness they chased him like a wild fire…

Suddenly one jumped out in front of him…

It had Riku's forest green eyes…

Because of his distraction he didn't notice the blood red coated wolf that jumped out at him from a tree and bit into his neck…

…he suddenly blacked out…

* * *

><p><strong>Short prolouge i know, but from now on i'm going to try and make the story chapters longer. Sense this one is a little easier, and I'm not in complete and total writers block I'm going to put this one ahead of my other story.<strong>


	2. The Venom, the Wolves, and the Beta

**So I have been kind of working on this for a while anyways let's pick up were we left off.**

* * *

><p>1st person SPOV<p>

_Ugh…my head…it's pounding…my hole body feels like it's on fire…and why can't I open my eyes..._

I laid their on, what seemed like, a cold, hard ground for a long time, But the more I woke up the more I could feel and sense…I could smell around a lot better than I remembered…I smelled the scent of grass, dew, meat, and a new scent I had never smelled before…soon I was able to move around and feel the area…when I did it I conformed that the ground was in fact stone…however I could feel something like grass right beside me…and then soon after he could open his eyes…but when he did it was all just a big black blur.

"What…? Why can't I see!" I jumped up off the ground, unfortunately I couldn't keep his footing, mostly cause I couldn't see were he was landing, so I fell strait on my ass. I felt like such an idiot.

"Sh…calm down. Your sight will return in time. You're just recovering from the venom." A female voice said.

"VENOM...!" I felt a hand on his shoulder and he squirmed.

"Calm down. Your fine, but if you get worked up you won't."

"Oh…" even though his heart pounded he took " who-ever's " word for it. Knowing what my father would have told me in this situation, i started to take deep breathes…

_...In from my nose…out from my mouth…_

My father was a Yoga coach (A/N lucky for Sora huh…! LOL). He always believed in a calm organized household and, I remember, with Riku and I, you don't get one.

It wasn't long before my muscles relaxed and my breathing and heart slowed down, "Very good. Riku was right, you do have a lot of self control."

"RIKU! WHERE, WHEN!" I started to squirm again.

"Calm down…" the hand placed on my shoulder once again.

"Right…sorry…." I started inhaling and exhaling once more.

"Yes, Riku is alive. Your bigger brother was already a wolf so he didn't have to transform like the rest of us. But he was worrying over you. You had took a lot longer to wake up than the ones who did, like me.", The voice went into concern after this point, and the blur started getting clearer to me, I could kind of see the outline of what looked like different shapes and bright blurs, "You just laid their, in fact the first few days you looked like you were dead, you wouldn't move, or anything. But then a miracle happened; in fact it was the day when us females returned from the hunt! You started moving and mumbling! Something about wolves…we figured it was just from the changing, from the venom."

" Err…ok…you keep saying something about venom." I was trying to remain calm as I had been told to do, but it was getting harder and harder, " What venom, and how is Riku alive? where has he been? Also you said 'the hunt', what hunt? Also who are you? Finally were am i?"

"Your right, explanation, first, My name is Aerith. I am the medicine, care taker of the pack…" My eyes became clearer and I was able to make out that the bright things were lights.

"Pack…?"

"Yes, pack of werewolves."

"WHAT!" This time I felt an adrenaline rush, and I jumped up again. Just like the time before I didn't get my footing right, and I once again fell strait on my ass.

_Geese…! Once is enough, but the second time you fall on your ass you really are an idiot._

I heard Aerith giggle. I felt heat on his face.

I then took a deep breath to calm myself, "Ok, so you said that there is a pack of wolves. Now about the Venom…?"

"That night, I'm sure you remember, the wolves that attacked you were most of the pack members. Of course the queens, and the younger ones, and I had to stay, so when you had been there was venom injected into you. That venom made you one of us. A werewolf."

"A WEREWOLF!"

"Yes. Calm down."

"Right." My eyes had almost cleared up at this point and I could really make out a lot of the area I was in. I could tell I was laying on stone, in a room with 5 or so torches hanging along the walls in the room. The room was very large too, and the door, that was directly across from where I was laying, had an almost Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter type look to it.(A/N kind of like the door from the minecraft texturepack silverwing enchanted) The room was dim and Aerith was sitting in a chair on the left side of me. I seemed to be lying on a blue patterned blanket and the shapes I had seen earlier were, in fact, other young humans that looked like they were asleep. They were no doubt in transformation just like i was. The room also had dark walls. They were sort of obsidian colored.

"…And about Riku…?"

"Riku has been with us for the past few months. He has slowly fit in to the pack however he just didn't feel right without you being around, so to make him more at home in the pack we decided to add you. From the sounds of what he said, you're not a bad fighter either am I correct…?"

"…He…said…I was a good….fighter…?"

"Well yes."

"…I can't believe it…he…" I broke off. She gave me a very caring and empathetic look.

"Well, anyways I think you're healthy enough to be introduced to the pack and your new family, don't you think…?"

"…Sure…" I still felt a little emotional about my big bro, I had always idolized him, as far back as I could remember.

His eyes were completely cleared up so he easily got up and followed her over to the door and out of the room.

As soon as we made it into the next room, that was even larger than the last, but seemed to look almost exactly like it other than the blood red walls, I was greeted by many different people he recognized, and some he didn't recognized.

The ones that i did recognize were my doctor, Tifa Lockhart, that had gone missing a week ago, a couple of his old friends who he had played with me when I was young but had sort of grown apart over the years, Namine Mazazaki, Tidus Dissidia, Wakka Flame, and Selphie Tilmitt who disappeared consecutively about 5 months ago. I was also greeted by his father who he had never known, but had seen pictures of, Cloud Strife. I was actually very surprised by this.

The ones that I didn't recognize were a long, black haired man, with red eyes, and long red robed clothing. A long, spiky haired man, with blue eyes, and black clothing, similar to my father's, and another spiky haired man, this time with red hair, gray eyes, and a tux like suite on. He had black goggle-glasses that were strapped to his for-head.

But I sought, not these people, but my brother.

"Sora, this man is Reno." My father said gesturing to the red spiky haired man," He is one of Alpha Warriors, In case you didn't know Alpha is the highest ranking, or as some people would call it, dominate."

_I know what Alpha means..._

"…and this is my Beta, Vincent." This time he gestured to the long, black haired man, "He is my most trusted advisor, or 2nd in command, you'll have to respect him Sora."

_I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW WHAT BETA MEANS; I KNOW WHAT ALPHA MEANS, AND DAMNIT I KNOW WHAT OMEGA MEANS…! OH….IF ONLY YOU COULD READ MY THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW!_

I growled slightly under my breath, however no one noticed this.

My anger was mostly directed from the fact that i was taking in quite a lot right now, i know me, (A/N Duh Sora, of course you know you, how could you not) and i'm not the type to get angry very often.

I turned to my father immediately after he was done with the introductions, "Where is my brother…?" He sighed in response and said "Riku has gone out with the hunting party, it's his day to graduate from an apprentice, It's also your day to go into apprentice-hood, that is, if you want to, I would never make a person do It if they didn't want to."

My thoughts now changed at this, everyone was staring at me, and I could feel the pure pressure starting to kick in…

My father must have known what the look on my face meant for he said, "Maybe if you had some time to think about it, in the mean time, it's getting time to eat, I'm sure your hungry aren't you? After all you haven't eaten in days."

As soon as he said it I did feel a little hungry. "Yeah…a little."

"Good, then come with me son, and on the way I will answer any questions you may have about us."

Cloud put a hand around my shoulder and led me out of the room and out into a hallway that had the same colors as the other rooms but with more lighting, lots of doors on the side of the hallway, and with beautiful crystal chandeliers on the ceiling. Reno and Vincent followed closely behind. I felt a little uncomfortable at this.

"So like I said before I will answer any questions you may have…" he said and Reno and Vincent both looked at me, for some reason Reno looked, to me, like the kind of guy who was pretty cool, But Vincent on the other hand almost looked like he was ready to kill someone, I quite frankly made me a little afraid of him.

"Well i do have one question..."

"What's that son?"

"WELL...you said that Vincent was 'your beta', that means your the Alpha right?"

"Yes."

"Then what does that make me?"

"...well it makes you a possibility for next in line to be Alpha...if that's what your wondering...of course, you will have to squall it out with Riku..." he kind of looked like he didn't want to tell me this, "but well get to that bridge when we get there alright son!"

"...ok..."

I felt slightly curious, as we started to head down the stairs towards...well god knows were, he said i was, maybe, next in line for the throne, but he said I would have to squall it out with Riku first...Maybe he just means decide with Riku. Not Fight right...

* * *

><p>Pretty nieve Sora. But anyways, GEESE ALMOST 2000 WORDS!<p> 


End file.
